McGill University hospitals have participated in CALGB for the past 25 years. NCI funding for the past five years has permitted the establishment of an effective system of data collection throughout the five participating hospitals which is directed by the McGill Cancer Centre. This has coincided with increased activity at McGill in clinically directed research in neoplastic diseases. As the Group's activity shifted from passive contribution of protocol cases to participation in data evaluation and protocol generation some transient deterioration in case accrual occurred in 1986. This has been recognized and corrected. Accrual is now on target at an annualized rate of 140, due in part to the provision of adequate data collecting staff for the Queen Elizabeth and St. Mary's Hospitals during the past few months. McGill participating in the academic and administrative activities of CALGB has increased markedly over the past 5 years with representation on several core and on most of the administrative committees. We plan to extend our participation in the field of lymphoma and immunology. McGill has major immunology research projects in areas related to CALGB interest. Input into the planned bone marrow transplantation program will be significant as McGill is one of the leading marrow transplant centers in Canada and has had an active program during the past seven years in both autologous and allogeneic marrow transplantation. The many research projects under way at McGill in the oncology field provide a sound basis for increased scientific input into CALGB studies. These are detailed in the Institutional Profile.